swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest list
Quests are generally started when someone comes into your shop with an ! over their head. There are two main quests - storylines and adventurers. Adventurers Adventurers randomly occur as visiting customers, usually involving an attempt to kill a monster -- and all of these requests follow the same format. An adventurer will come in like a customer and ask you to sponsor their quest. You can either give them the exact item they're asking for, suggest an item, or assign them to one of your own quests (this is known as quest outsourcing) Generally, best practice is to only accept quests if you can give them the specific item--or something very close in price and item type that is applicable to their class. The probabilities of their quest succeeding seem to follow the same as just suggesting an item to sell, only there is always a chance of quest failure, even with the preferred item. The rewards from these quests are usually items that you can only acquire through tokens otherwise, or 2-4x as much gold as the sponsoring item's market-value; here is a little chance that the reward is 20 rare resources. Questlines Most storylines start out with requests for money. It recommended to pay them, since they lead into scripted quests with great rewards. Some of the quests will need to be outsourced and tasked to wandering adventurers. Every 5 shop levels (shop level 5, 10, etc) you get a major quest. This is selected randomly out of the available major quests. If you refuse to pay once, the quest may return later. Quests that don't have a shop level requirement can show up at any time. The Guards questline *Lucky Clover Bag - outsource quest, reward is 25K gold. Triggered at shop level 5. *Arena Improvements - needed 2K/2K carpenter and blacksmith points, reward is 65K gold and 2 skill points. *Thieves and beggars - pay 12500 gold, reward is a 5-7 days customer number and affinity boost. Triggered at shop level 30. *Forest Mystery - outsource quest, reward is 5 Mythic feathers and a Frost axe from the adventurer and 50K gold from the questgiver The Royal questline *Welcome Tax - pay 4500 gold; unlock the questline; *Repair Armor - needs 3k Tailor and Blacksmith points, reward is 25K gold *Palace Levitation - triggered at Sorceress level 40; needs 5k sorceress points, reward is 75k gold. *Repair Kings Trousers - triggered at Tailor level 50; needs 8k tailor points, reward is 125k gold *Palace Investigation - outsource quest, triggered at Shop level 85; reward is 20 Feathers, Gaias Spine + 500k gold Landlord's (Madella) questline *Money problems - needed to give 5000 gold, and its unlock the following quests *Torn dress - needed 5K tailor points, reward is 50K gold. Triggered at shop level 25. *Financial problems - pay 85K gold, triggered at shop level 50 *Deep Ocean - outsource quest; triggered at shop level 90; reward is 30 pieces of gems and a Silence of the Deeps The community-aid quests *Help the poor - pay 1000 gold; unlocks the questline. *Build Shelter - needs 5K/5K carpenter and blacksmith points, reward is 3 skill points. *Sewer Secret - outsource quest, reward is 5 pieces of Mithril and a Dark Wand(3.4K) or a Dark Staff (4.4K). The Farmer quests *Farmer Bridge - needs 8K/8K carpenter and blacksmith points, reward is a 7 days long customer number boost (+16 famous!). *Spoiled crops - pay 25K gold, reward is a Fine Great Sword recipe (triggers at shop level 35). *Forgotten ruins - triggers at shop level 50; outsource quest, reward is 15 pieces of gems, and a Flute of wonder (worth 16.4K gold). The Trade guild quests *Scrolls - Triggers are Tailor level 20: needs 4,2K tailor points, reward is 10K gold *Borrow from traders - Triggers at shop level 45: Pay 50K gold, reward is 5K gold *Green dragon - outsource quest, reward is 20 pieces of Dragon Blood and a Sky dragoon armor (triggers at shop level 65) The priest's quests *Donate to Temple - pay 40K gold and its unlocks the following quests. This is triggered by shop level 30 and having 50K or more in gold. *Broken Relic - triggered by level 60 blacksmith; needs 15K blacksmith points, reward is 135K gold and 3 skillpoints *Leaking Roof - triggered by level 60 carpenter, needs 15K carpenter points, reward is 5 skillpoints *Lost Scrolls - triggers after Leaking Roof; outsource quest - reward is 30 mithril, 285k gold Mederina's quests *The secret mission - pay 40K gold and its unlocks the following quests. This is triggered by shop level 30 and having 50K gold or more. *Magic potions - need 8K sorceress points, reward is 5 skillpoints, triggered at shop level 45. *Lost master - triggered at shop level 55; outsource quest, reward is 20 pieces of Mithril, a Megalixir, and 150K gold *Red dragon (quest) - triggered at shop level 75; outsource quest 30 pieces of Dragon's blood and a Phoenix Baton from Adventurer. Attribute seed recipe from Mederina. The Thug's quests *Vandalism Insurance - If you decline to pay 2K gold, the thug will vandalize your shop, resulting in fewer customers for 7 days. *Intimidation Insurance - Pay 20k gold. If you decline to pay the fee, the thug will intimidate your workers, resulting in lowered skills for 7 days. This will make crafting and researching take significantly longer. Declining will still allow you to get the follow-up quest (from personal experience, it took a long long time though). *Thief Hideout - needs 8k sorceress points, reward is a thug bonus *Dragon Stash - outsource quest, reward is 40 pieces of Gems and Lord of Darkness Captain Cigalo's quests *A great captain without ship - pay 250K gold (needs 300k + to appear) *Hull repair - need 25K carpenter points, reward is 5 skillpoints (carp level 80) *Ripped sails - need 25K tailor points, reward is 5 skillpoints *Broken rudder - need 25K blacksmith points, reward is 5 skillpoints *Mysterious island - outsource quest, reward is 40 pieces of Mythic feathers, a Demon plate and 1.5M gold Category:Quests Category:Blacksmith Category:Tailor Category:Carpenter Category:Sorceress Category:Co-op quests Category:Guards questline Category:Royal questline Category:Community-aid questline Category:Madella questline Category:Farmer questline Category:Trade guild questline Category:Priest's questline Category:Mederina's questline Category:Thug's questline Category:Captain Cigalo's questline